hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Boney Island Roshambo
This is the fifth episode of the fifth season of the series. Plot Inro, again. Animal Lover finds her courage to tell Zoey about her crush. Multiple Man is bummed about a girl not loving him. Nerdett finds out her glasses were broken. Spanish dude tries to make Dawn like him. The Chris puts the contestants in cave to try to get out of. Alternate Arachnids win. Elimination time!!! The Know-it-all was eliminated. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 1:50 TrueCobalion * ' : Last time on Total Drama All-Stars * ' : We had a talent show Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. Glenn31 has been kicked by BoysCanLikeItToo. Glenn31 has joined the chat. 1:50 TrueCobalion * ' : And since Alternate Arachnids had too many contestants * ' : We had a double elimination * ' : So and went home! * ' : What will happen on this daunting episode of... * ' : Total... * ' : DRAMA... * ' : ALLSTARS!!! :D *Chris 1:51 TDfan10 * conf* Wow, can’t believe that my team lost last night, that was a close one… :( If I’m out then Chris won’t let Cody stay anymore, I gotta make sure we win the next one *barges out of confessional* *put 1:52 TrueCobalion THEME SONG TALK 1:52 Glenn31 * : *conf* Zoey doesn't like me! What a waste of affection 1:52 The Villainous Vulture * : Ugh 1:52 Drfizwuz997xlol * Conf. I must get Dawn to like me, what ever it's take, even if Cody is here 1:52 TrueCobalion * : *conf* WOW! I survived being low twice in a row! 1:52 Glenn31 * : *carves MxZ into a tree* 1:52 Lettucecow * : Helly my lovely Dawn *prepares to kiss* 1:52 Drfizwuz997xlol * Your so dead Trent 1:52 TDfan10 * : Wait Cody, stop! Remember?  Heonzo100x has joined the chat. 1:52 Lettucecow * : Oh yeah, I totally forgot… *sits down* Aww man, Chris is so lame 1:52 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *spying on mike* 1:52 Glenn31 * : *hears something* * : Hello? 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *runs off* 1:53 Drfizwuz997xlol * I know you'd the one who broke my glasses 1:53 TrueCobalion * : *conf* One of the losers, presumably Beth... will go next due to my rigging... 1:53 The Villainous Vulture * : *Punches Mike in the face and walks to the dock* 1:53 TrueCobalion * : HAHAHAHAH! 1:53 TDfan10 * medatating on stump* ;( *sniffles* 1:53 Glenn31 * : Hmph *continues carving* 1:53 TrueCobalion * : and PS... 1:53 Drfizwuz997xlol * What's wrong Dawn? 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *sees dawn* ...Dawn? 1:53 Scottney + Fang * I will kill Dakota for hurting Fang. 1:53 Glenn31 * : *carves Die Scott into Scott's bed 1:53 TDfan10 * nothing... 1:53 Drfizwuz997xlol * Zoey mind giving us a seconded Zoey! 1:53 The Villainous Vulture * : *Sits on the dock* 1:53 TrueCobalion * : *conf* I broke Dakota's bow! 1:54 Glenn31 * : *walks on dock* * : Hey Scott 1:54 TrueCobalion * : EEK! MY BOW! * ' : Okay all stars 1:54 The Villainous Vulture * : What? 1:54 Drfizwuz997xlol * Trent, tell me why you did it? 1:54 Glenn31 * : What's wrong with you? 1:54 TDfan10 bye 1:54 Scottney + Fang * That's for Hurting my boyfriend! 1:54 TrueCobalion * ' : Are you ready for your next challenge? 1:54 Drfizwuz997xlol * Here Dawn have my shirt 1:54 The Villainous Vulture * : Having to deal with a constant pest is all 1:54 Drfizwuz997xlol * *takes off shirt and give it to dawn* 1:54 TDfan10 * : Umn… thanks? BYE 1:54 Glenn31 * : Really? I could take care of the rest for you, who is he? 1:54 Lettucecow * : OMG AL *grabs shirt and throws it away* 1:55 Drfizwuz997xlol * Whoa! 1:55 TDfan10 * : Cody! 1:55 Lettucecow * : I may not be able to kiss my Dawn, but I can sure as hell protect her from people like you 1:55 Drfizwuz997xlol * Come on, I was trying to be nice with her… 1:55 Lettucecow * : Exactly! * : Stay away from my Dawn loverboy, she’s mine *grabs Dawn and goes away* 1:55 Drfizwuz997xlol * Ugh! Fine *shrugs* 1:55 TDfan10 * : Whoa Cody, you don’t look so good 1:55 Lettucecow * : I already lost you once Dawn, I’m not gonna lose you again 1:55 TDfan10 * : Well Al just wanted to be my friend, and I’m sure Zoey too 1:55 Lettucecow * : Let’s just go to Boney Island, okay Dawn? 1:55 TrueCobalion * ' : Meet me at Boney Island! TDfan10 has left the chat. 1:55 Drfizwuz997xlol * Losers :P 1:55 The Villainous Vulture * : You. I know you carved that into my bed by the way! 1:55 Glenn31 * : Ehhhh * : *jumps into lake and swims to Boney Island* 1:55 TrueCobalion SCENE SWITCHES TO BONEY ISLAND 1:55 Drfizwuz997xlol * *conf* Yup, Cody may of spotted me flirting on Dawm, I ever want to get with Dawn then Cody has to go :P 1:55 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay. We are at the cave on this dark place... 1:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *conf* This is crazy. Mike likes me, I like Scott, i dont even know is scott likes me anymore… 1:55 Lettucecow * : Oooo, Boney Island 1:55 Drfizwuz997xlol * I'm so scared *hugs trent* 1:56 TDfan10 * : I don’t like this place, it’s creepy *hugs Cody* 1:56 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay guys, your challenge is very similar to what we did in the first season... * ' : And I don’t care how spooky this place is Dawn and Cody * ' : Yeah, you gusy can hug, but no kissing! * ' : Or else Cody stay here in Boney Island * ' : Yeah, ha ha ha! :D 1:56 Glenn31 * : *conf* I feel so depressed I wouldn't be surprised if I created a new Mal 1:56 Drfizwuz997xlol * I like that challenge… 1:56 TrueCobalion * ' : Anyway, the challenge is to go into the cave, steal their rings Chef gave them! 1:56 Drfizwuz997xlol * Mike, why do you even like Zoey? 1:56 Lettucecow * : Rings? 1:56 TrueCobalion * : Sorry Chris... * ' : And give them back to me 1:56 Glenn31 * : Me? Like Zoey? Ridiculous 1:57 TDfan10 * : *goes in cave* 1:57 TrueCobalion * ' : Arachnid Rings are red and Panda Rings are white 1:57 Drfizwuz997xlol * I saw the tree mike… 1:57 TrueCobalion * ' : Ready? * ' : GO! 1:57 Scottney + Fang * *goes into Cave* 1:57 Drfizwuz997xlol * Sì 1:57 TDfan10 * : Come Cody, come help me with the challenge 1:57 Glenn31 * : Ok, that's it! Someone hat me! 1:57 Lettucecow * : Sure Dawn *goes in cave* 1:57 The Villainous Vulture * : *Walks in* 1:57 TrueCobalion * ' : Remember! Most rings win! 1:57 Drfizwuz997xlol * *walks in cave* 1:57 Glenn31 * : *puts on hat* 1:57 TrueCobalion * : *goes into cave* 1:57 Scottney + Fang * *goes into cave* 1:57 Heroic Hippos * *walks into cave* 1:57 TrueCobalion * : Lets work together manitoba. 1:57 Glenn31 * : *runs past anyone* Hurry up mates! 1:57 Drfizwuz997xlol * *walks in holding hands with Trent 1:57 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Mike? Wait--Manitoba? 1:58 Lettucecow * : Anyway, what are we doing Dawn? 1:58 Drfizwuz997xlol * Wait up Mike! 1:58 TDfan10 * : We’re looking for rings… 1:58 TrueCobalion * : *spots a gopher* 1:58 Lettucecow * : Oh… okay  1:58 Glenn31 * : At your service Sheila 1:58 Drfizwuz997xlol * We need to go left 1:58 Scottney + Fang * *finds the path to the path* 1:58 Glenn31 * : *digs in cave wall and finds ring* 1:58 TrueCobalion THE GOPHER SCREAMS AND CLOSES THE CAVE 1:58 Lettucecow * : Ahhh!!! 1:58 TDfan10 * : We’re trapped! 1:58 Drfizwuz997xlol * *godplays and find the ring 1:58 TrueCobalion * ' : Oh no! You gotta find another exit now! 1:58 Glenn31 * : A Screaming Gopher? That sounds familiar Drfizwuz997xlol has been kicked by BoysCanLikeItToo. 1:59 BoysCanLikeItToo NO. 1:59 Scottney + Fang * *screams* 1:59 The Villainous Vulture * : *Grabs Manitoba's hat and rips it into pieces* 1:59 TrueCobalion DO NOT GODPLAY OR YOU WILL GET KICKED 1:59 BoysCanLikeItToo * : The cave is closed! 1:59 Glenn31 * : *gasps* 1:59 Scottney + Fang * *screams* Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 1:59 Glenn31 * : WHAT THE HECK!? 1:59 The Villainous Vulture * : *Keeps walking* 1:59 Glenn31 * : *uppercuts Scott* 1:59 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Scott, fuck off of mike. 1:59 TrueCobalion * : *finds a nest* BINGO! 1:59 Scottney + Fang * I hope Ezekial doesn't bite me 1:59 Drfizwuz997xlol * No, I'm scared *takes Mike hat 1:59 The Villainous Vulture * : *Dodges* Shut it. 1:59 TrueCobalion * : Mike! Scott! Stop fighting! 1:59 TDfan10 * : *finds rings* Cool 1:59 BoysCanLikeItToo * : I said I liked ou now stop being an ass hole. 2:00 Drfizwuz997xlol * Trent kiss me! 2:00 Glenn31 * : *puts on hat* 2:00 TrueCobalion * : I hear cody 2! Lets follow his voice… 2:00 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *walks off mumbling* Stupid little.. 2:00 Glenn31 * : *digs and finds 2 more rings* 2:00 The Villainous Vulture Scott ripped the hat into pieces xD 2:00 Lettucecow * : *finds rings* Sweet 2:00 Scottney + Fang * *gets red flag* I FOUND THE FIRST ONE! 2:00 Glenn31 * : I got three! 2:00 TDfan10 * : *finds 3 rings* Yay! 2:00 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *digs* 2:00 Scottney + Fang *found 2:00 Glenn31 He has spares 2:00 Lettucecow * : *finds more rings* Look Dawn, I got some 2:00 The Villainous Vulture Fun 2:00 Drfizwuz997xlol * Ahhhh Mike *falls and take off his shirt 2:00 Glenn31 :P 2:00 TDfan10 * : Sweet *takes rings* Thanks Cody 2:00 The Villainous Vulture * : Yey *rolls eyes* A flag. 2:00 TrueCobalion * : Come on guys, I will grab your rings... *steals Panda rings and gets bitten* 2:00 Glenn31 * : Heyyo! Why's it so dark? 2:00 TrueCobalion * : AHHH! 2:00 The Villainous Vulture * : Keeps moving* 2:00 Drfizwuz997xlol * *finds other ring and lets go* 2:00 Scottney + Fang * *finds flag* 2:00 TrueCobalion * : I think this is the nest. 2:01 Drfizwuz997xlol * I don't know! *hugs vito* 2:01 Glenn31 * : I'll take that *grabs flag and runs* 2:01 Scottney + Fang * *bites Alejandro* Heonzo100x has left the chat. 2:01 Lettucecow * : Ha ha ha! Take that Al 2:01 TrueCobalion * : Lets go Vito! *brings him down to nest* 2:01 Drfizwuz997xlol * Shit *punch him 2:01 TDfan10 * : Oh no! A zombie! 2:01 Glenn31 * : *puts hat back on* 2:01 TrueCobalion * : Lets get their rings... 2:01 Drfizwuz997xlol * *runs after them* 2:01 Scottney + Fang * *bites Trent* 2:01 Glenn31 * : *uses flagpole to dig through rockslide* 2:01 TrueCobalion * : *elbows Ezekiel* 2:01 Drfizwuz997xlol * get off of my man! * *makeout with trent 2:01 Scottney + Fang * *finds flag* YES! 2:01 TrueCobalion * : *grabs rings* 2:02 Drfizwuz997xlol * Conf, best boyfriend ever 2:02 Glenn31 * : *digs through rockslide* Almost out! 2:02 TrueCobalion DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED 2:02 Drfizwuz997xlol * *digs upwards Drfizwuz997xlol has been kicked by TrueCobalion . 2:02 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay. Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 2:02 TrueCobalion * ' : You are tied... * ' : First team to get out of the cave wins! * ' : GO now! :D 2:03 Glenn31 * : *digs through rockslide and gets out of cave* I win! 2:03 TrueCobalion TALK 2:03 TDfan10 * : Oooo, let’s get outta here Cody1 2:03 Drfizwuz997xlol * *digs upwards 2:03 Heroic Hippos * *digs* 2:03 Lettucecow * : I’m with you Dawn! 2:03 TrueCobalion * ' : You need yyour team to get through 2:03 Drfizwuz997xlol That’s godplay 2:03 Scottney + Fang * *digs out of cave* YES! 2:03 Glenn31 * : Seriously? 2:03 The Villainous Vulture * : *Walks out* 2:03 Drfizwuz997xlol * *sess light yes 2:03 Scottney + Fang * *digs out of cave* YES! 2:03 TrueCobalion * : I made it! 2:03 Glenn31 * : OI MATES! GET TO THE SURFACE! 2:03 Drfizwuz997xlol * *lift his team out 2:03 TDfan10 * : *gets out of cave* 2:03 Heroic Hippos * *digs out of cave* 2:03 Drfizwuz997xlol * Yes 2:03 TrueCobalion * : Yes, we’re out! 2:03 Drfizwuz997xlol * I'm stuck! 2:04 Glenn31 * : *digs Beth out* 2:04 BoysCanLikeItToo * ; *gets covered in rocks falling* AAGGH! HELP! 2:04 TrueCobalion * : Lemme help you! *grabs rock and lifts her out of cave* 2:04 The Villainous Vulture * and* *Runs out* 2:04 TrueCobalion * : There we go 2:04 Drfizwuz997xlol * *lands in top of mike and kiss him 2:04 Lettucecow * : Okay we’re clear Dawn 2:04 The Villainous Vulture * : Well Mike, she's all yours 2:04 Glenn31 * : Hey! I’m married! 2:04 Drfizwuz997xlol * Wow-Wie 2:04 TrueCobalion * : *gets Zoey out of rock pile and gets her out* 2:04 The Villainous Vulture * : *Grabs Zoey and pulls her out* 2:04 Scottney + Fang * We all got out first! 2:04 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Thank you, evil cody… 2:04 Glenn31 * : *counts team members* That's everyone! 2:04 Drfizwuz997xlol * To me, so Quike but okay! 2:05 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *Shoves scott* Don't touch me, asshole. 2:05 Drfizwuz997xlol * I have everyone to 2:05 TrueCobalion 5 MINUTES LATER 2:05 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *storms off* 2:05 Scottney + Fang * We win. 2:05 Glenn31 * : *follows Zoey* 2:05 The Villainous Vulture * : Well that was successful 2:05 TrueCobalion DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED * ' : Okay we got everyone except... * ' : Where is Ezekiel and Noah? TALK 2:06 The Villainous Vulture * : IM HERE YO 2:06 Drfizwuz997xlol * At 2:06 Amazing Hijotee Okay Glenn is hosting next one 2:06 Scottney + Fang * *screams* 2:06 TrueCobalion * ' : And Noah? 2:06 Drfizwuz997xlol * In the bathroom 2:06 The Villainous Vulture * : I died 2:06 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay Arachnids win then. * : YES! 2:06 Glenn31 * : Yeah! 2:06 The Villainous Vulture * : Yey. 2:06 TrueCobalion * : DARN IT! * ' : Okay Pandas, single elimination. 2:07 TDfan10 * : Cool, we won 2:07 Glenn31 * : Zoey, you okay? 2:07 Lettucecow * : About time my old team loses :P 2:07 TrueCobalion SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 2:07 Drfizwuz997xlol * Z * Z 2:07 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay Arachnids, say a letter 2:07 BoysCanLikeItToo * : ..H. 2:07 Scottney + Fang * L 2:07 Lettucecow * : Can I vote for my old team 2:07 TrueCobalion * ' : Go ahead Cody, I don’t care 2:07 Glenn31 * : Zoey? 2:07 Lettucecow * : Cool, I vote A 2:07 Scottney + Fang * N 2:07 Glenn31 * : A 2:07 TrueCobalion * : L 2:07 The Villainous Vulture * : A 2:07 TDfan10 * : He he he, nice one Cody 2:07 BoysCanLikeItToo * : I mean A. 2:08 Lettucecow * : Yup, that Al has to go 2:08 Drfizwuz997xlol There on different teams 2:08 Scottney + Fang * N 2:08 Glenn31 * : Zoey, are you ok? 2:08 Scottney + Fang * N 2:08 Drfizwuz997xlol * N 2:08 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Not, not at all. 2:08 Drfizwuz997xlol * N 2:08 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay 2:08 Glenn31 * : There's something I've been wanting to do for a while 2:08 Drfizwuz997xlol * Mike Wanna date! 2:08 TrueCobalion * ' : Noah and Alejandro are low 2:08 Lettucecow * : Thank you! 2:08 The Villainous Vulture * : *Conf* I'm surprised these people ain't voting for me! This is great! 2:08 Glenn31 * : *pulls Zoey close and kisses her* 2:08 TrueCobalion * ' : okay vote someone arachnids 2:08 Lettucecow * : No, vote for Al guys! 2:08 Scottney + Fang * Noah 2:08 BoysCanLikeItToo * : 0.0 2:08 TrueCobalion * : Noah 2:08 Scottney + Fang * Noah 2:09 Drfizwuz997xlol * Noah 2:09 Glenn31 * : I'm sorry..... 2:09 Drfizwuz997xlol * Noah 2:09 Lettucecow * : I hate my team > 2:09 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay is out! :D 2:09 TDfan10 * : Eh… 2:09 The Villainous Vulture * : *Takes a picture of Mike and Zoey* That's going in the photo album! 2:09 TrueCobalion * ' : Bye Noah. 2:09 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *pulls mike back in and kisses him again* 2:09 Glenn31 * : D: 2:09 TrueCobalion SCENE SWITCHES TO FLUSH OF SHAME 2:09 Glenn31 * : *closes eyes and kisses back* 2:09 TrueCobalion * : *flushed* AHHHHH!!! 2:09 Drfizwuz997xlol * Conf. I thought me and Zoey where friends! she is going down! once and for all! 2:09 The Villainous Vulture * : *Sees Zoey and Mike and smiles, then walks off* 2:10 TrueCobalion * ' : Darkness, Tricks, and Rocks galore, what is coming next on... * ' : Total... * ' : Drama... * ' : ALL-STARS! :D THE EPISODE HAS ENDED 2:10